


Givwe him another look.

by PinkFringedFury



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkFringedFury/pseuds/PinkFringedFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wvalked into his life one night – the hottest dame he knowvs.<br/>All pouty lips and swvinging hips, decked out in classy clothes.<br/>You took him by complete surprise,<br/>Gave him feels he can’t disguise:<br/>He’s yours to pity or despise – givwe him another look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Givwe him another look.

You wvalked into his life one night – the hottest dame he knowvs.  
All pouty lips and swvinging hips, decked out in classy clothes.  
You took him by complete surprise,  
Gave him feels he can’t disguise:  
He’s yours to pity or despise – givwe him another look.

He sits and thinks and plays a tune – he wvorks on something newv,  
‘Cause dresses, rings and pretty things wvon’t wvoo a girl like you.  
He’s gotta wvrite a wvork of art,  
One that she wvon’t pick apart,  
He’ll make that girl so cute and smart givwe him another look.

You knewv he had it bad for you, you made him wvanna swvoon  
You got wit and style, a killer smile, and heftsacks like balloons.  
He’s been swveet on you for perigrees,  
You hooked him but you’re such a tease,  
Just glance his wvay, now – c’mon, please, givwe him another look.

He’s hopelessly romantic, and slightly masochistic,  
He knowvs you’re playing hard to get but he’s feeling optimistic.  
It wvon’t kill you just to glance his wvay,  
there’s so much that he wvants to say  
you knowv your smile wvould make his day – givwe him another look!

He knowvs you knowv he’s into you – and knowvs you feel the same.  
He’s not asking you to pail him, doll – you’re not that kind of dame.  
All he really wvants from this,  
Is just a chat (maybe a kiss?),  
So before you instantly dismiss - givwe him another look.

Evwen nowv he’s swveet on you, you still hold his affections,  
He’s still hopeful he can wvoo you, despite all your rejections.  
Can’t you see he’s right for you?  
Oh sugarwveb, you knowv it’s true!  
And darling, all you’vwe gotta do is givwe him another look!

Oh, oh, woah-oh, givwe him another look!

Swveet thing, darling, givwe him another look!

Oh honeyhorns, I’m beggin’ you – givwe him another look!

**Author's Note:**

> Just playing around with some song lyrics for Cronus' swvell vwibes.


End file.
